


Her Own Queen

by nino_the_gamer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nino_the_gamer/pseuds/nino_the_gamer
Summary: short story I made. hope u enjoy :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Her Own Queen

Miracle Queen and Hawk Moth were standing side by side, feeling powerful. 

Chloe felt amazing. She had the whole city at her grasp, yet something was bugging her.

How could she do this? How could she support Hawk Moth? She’s already hurt a lot of people, this would just be the tip of the iceberg. She felt teardrops coming out of her eyes, and decided to do what was right.

“Sting Hawk Moth, my wasps!” It was too late for Hawk Moth. He looked surprised for a bit until he got stung. Mayura took notice and gasped. She tried to summon her own sentimonster. A giant peacock with beautiful feathers. Alas, the wasps got to Mayura and the sentimonster too. “Take off your miraculouses, peasants!” 

They took off their miraculous, and it revealed a person all too familiar to Chloe. She gasped. “Oncle Gabriel! Ms. Nathalie!” She started crying “Why, oh why, did it have to be them? I knew something was off about Gabriel after Tante Emilie disappeared, but, why?” Miracle Queen took their miraculous and stored them in the box.

Then she noticed Ladybug and Cat jumping out of the Seine, with what appears to be aquatic costumes. She watched in amazement, as they lost their aquatic costumes, and Ladybug suddenly gained a dragon element in her costume.

“Chloe, what are you doing?!” “Ladybug, Cat Noir, here.” She hands them the Miracle Box. The main superheroes asked why she did this. She smiled and said “I am my own queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please join this server: https://discord.gg/PjNZgsf. It is a great community and it inspired me to write this.


End file.
